Courtroom Interlude
by kudos93
Summary: “The Accused, Ronald Bilius Weasley, co-director of the Auror department, Order of Merlin 1st class, has been charged with performing the killing curse at 3:37 pm on the afternoon of October fourth. What do you have for your defense?”


AN: Ummmm, just some random thing I thought of after seeing four Harry Potter movies in one day, and then seeing a spider…first Harry Potter fanfic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would live in Great Britain and be awesome…but sadly I'm sitting alone at home on a Saturday night and reading fanfiction.

----------

The two story high wooden door slammed shut, its hollow sound echoing throughout the tense air of the courtroom. The entire Wizengamot sat grouped around the room, whispering in slightly admonishing tones and looking pointedly at the man seated in a small chair at the center of the room.

This man was a familiar face to every wizarding man, woman, and child, and could be recognized by the brilliant orange hair alone.

Ron Weasley sat nervously in the courtroom, his face and neck such a vibrant shade of red that his head had the look of an overgrown tomato. Every few seconds he alternated between twiddling his thumbs nervously on his lap and pulling anxiously at his tie.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the large black minister of magic, entered and took his seat at the head of the court. With his completely black attire and impressive muscular size, Ron's level of intimidation rose from a 12 to somewhere in the area just north of 2000. A gavel on the altar at which Kingsley sat levitated into the air and banged three times on the wooden surface. The minister of magic cleared his throat and began reading a sheet in front of him.

"The Accused, Ronald Bilius Weasley, co-director of the Auror department, Order of Merlin 1st class, has been charged with performing the killing curse at 3:37 pm on the afternoon of October fourth. What do you have for your defense?"

The already vibrant man became an unbelievably darker shade of fuchsia and began to speak in a meek stutter.

"W-w-well you see Ki-sir-Minister, I-i-i…Well, the thing is–"

His ineffectual explanation was halted by the unexpected entrance of a bushyhaired woman in a black traveling cloak. Although her body was rather small and unobtrusive, a collective gasp echoed throughout the large cold chamber. Kingsley addressed the new arrival.

"Mrs. Granger, have you come to Ro-The Accused's defense?"

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you, and yes. My husband used the curse-"

"Mrs. Weasley! Congratulations!" Two of the black cloaked figures had shouted to the small brunette. She blushed and set her face into an almost overdone business-like expression and continued, her jaw set.

"As I was saying, my husband didn't direct the curse at anyone"

Kingsley responded "He didn't aim to kill?"

Ron piped in, affected by this statement. "Oh, I was going to kill the bastard."

Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head with the back of her hand. "Language Ronald! He found a spider in the bathroom." There was an audible rumble in the courtroom as everyone failed to hold in their laughter. Kingsley maintained a serious expression, although when he spoke his voice had lost some of its deep timbre.

"The curse was aimed at a spider?" Another snicker echoed through the stands. The black figures fidgeted constantly, losing some of their imposing qualities to the motion.

"A spider who deserved to die!" Ron stood, defending his cause and reddening by the minute.

"Yes, but a spider all the same." Kingsley said in an authoritative enough voice to calm the ongoing snickering and whispering throughout the room. "Ronald Bilius Weasley is cleared of all charges." He didn't even bother to take a vote.

Ron left the courtroom grumbling indignantly and jumping every time one of the black cloaked wizards pointed out an imaginary spider. Hermione held his hand and offered to later massage his bruised ego.

-------------

AN: Hope it made you laugh. Please Review, if you do you'll have dreams filled with joy and candy…

I mean it.


End file.
